listofmajorzoosintheusfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoo Miami
'Overview' The Miami-Dade Zoological Park and Gardens, branded and commonly called Zoo Miami (previously Miami MetroZoo), is the largest and oldest zoological garden in Florida, and the only tropical zoo in the continental United States. It is located on the old Richmond Naval Air Station site, southwest of Miami in southern metropolitan Miami-Dade County, in the center of the census-designated places of Three Lakes (north), South Miami Heights (south), Palmetto Estates (east) and Richmond West (west). It houses over 2,000 animals on 740 acres (299 ha), 324 acres (131 ha) of which are developed. It is about 3 mi (5 km) around if walked on the path, and has over 100 exhibits. 'Animals and Exhibits' 'Asia' The zoo's Asian exhibit features dozens of animals such as Tigers, Orangutans, Onagers, Lions, Malayan tapirs, Asian Elephants, Bactrian Camels, Sloth Bears, Cuban crocodiles, Banteng, Gaur, Spotted Hyena, Nilgai, Gemsbok, Dromedary Camels, Indian rhinoceros, Arabian Oryx, Cape Hunting Dogs, and a Komodo dragon exhibit. The multi-leveled Asian River Life Experience replicates the surrounding and appearance of an Oriental river brook. The Asian Small-clawed Otter, muntjac, Clouded Leopard, Blood Python, and Malayan Water Monitor reside here. Guests can also get close to and brush an Indian rhinoceros at the Kaziranga Camp Rhino Encounter. Zoo Miami is only one of two zoos in the United States to display a pair of Black-necked storks. The American Bankers Family Aviary; Wings of Asia, is also located here. The aviary features 300 rare birds of 70 species in a temperate mixed forest, and highlights their evolutionary connection to dinosaurs. At 54,000 square feet (5,017 m2), it is the largest open air Asian aviary in the Western Hemisphere. The Mercantil Commercebank Children's Zoo, hosts unique animals that can be approached by guests at a much closer distance than with others. Guests can visit meerkats, a petting zoo, the Toadstool exhibit (which displays species of reptiles, amphibians and insects), butterfly gardens, a carousel dedicated to individual animal species, and experience traditional camel rides. 'Africa' The African lobe of the zoo offers animals from different locations on the African continent. Species include but are not limited to Lowland Gorillas, Chimpanzees, Giant Eland, Okapi, Pygmy Hippos, Crested Porcupine, Reticulated Giraffe (which can be hand-fed by guests), Grevy's Zebra, Grant's Zebra, Ostrich, Gazelle, African Elephants, Black Rhinos, African Crowned Cranes, Stanley Cranes, White Storks, and the African Sacred Ibis. Andean Condors, Spider Monkeys, Guanacos, and Rheas can also be seen here even though they are indigenous to South America. 'Amazon and Beyond' Entrance to the Cloud Forest section of the new Amazon & Beyond exhibit Amazon and Beyond, the newest exhibit, opened on December 6, 2008. This exhibit has 27 acres (10.9 ha) dedicated to the flora and fauna of tropical America. This exhibit is divided into four separate areas; Village Plaza, Cloud Forest, Amazonia, and Atlantic Forest. Each area represents native habitats that are found in the Amazon region. Some of the featured animals in this exhibit are Jaguars, Anacondas, Giant River Otters, Giant Anteaters, Harpy Eagles, Bats, Basilisks, Orinoco Crocodiles, Freshwater Stingrays and Green Iguanas. 'Australia' The zoo's Australian habitat showcases Oceanic specimens including Koalas, Red Kangaroos, Tree kangaroos, Crocodile Monitors, and New Guinea Singing Dogs. Aldabra Giant Tortoises, Galapagos Tortoises, Red River Hogs, Warthogs, Visayan Warty Pigs, Wattled cranes, and Black Duiker can be found nearby. Also, a large amphitheater (where animal presentations are conducted) is located in this section of the zoo.